RIVER
RIVER is second ending of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. The song was sung by Tatsuya Ishii. Track Listing Single #River #Mizuiro no Ame (みずいろの雨 Water-Colored Rain) River ~Gundam SEED edition~ #River #River remix #River piano instrumental #River backtracks Lyrics Romaji= Nani mo ka mo umaku yukanai modokashisa ni Aseru kimochi wo osaete Hagayusa to iradatashisa ni kokoro midare Kakaekonda hiza kozou Kuyashisa wo koraete namida ni furuete Naita yoru ga akeru Sou Tashika ni kimi no iu toori da yo Ima nara hikikaeseru keredomo Tsumaranai iji wo haritsuduketeru Arukihajimeta ijou akiramenai Mou ichido kono te ni chansu wo... Subete kono mune no naka ni shimatte okou Yume ga kanau made... Yarusenai hakanasa ni mi wo yudaneru hodo Sonna ayaui jidai ni Agaitemo te no todokanai kishi wo mezashi Muga muchuu de oyoida Nagare ni sakarau koe mo agerarenai Yukitomari no basho de Sou Ai ga subete tasukeru to wa Omowanai dakedo kimi no hohoemi Kokoro wo iyasu sono kuchibiru ni Tachiagaru yuuki wo morau no sa Mou ichido kono te ni chansu wo... Kawa no nagare wa kyou mo hageshii keredo Kimi no te wa hanasanai Itsumo kono mune no naka no ai wo shinjiteiyou Yume ga kanau made... Sou Ai ga subete wo tasukeru to wa Omowanai dakedo kimi no hohoemi Kokoro wo iyasu sono kuchibiru ni Tachiagaru yuuki wo morau no sa Tashika ni kimi no iu toori da yo Ima nara hikikaeseru keredomo Tsumaranai iji wo haritsuduketeru Arukihajimeta ijou akiramenai Mou ichido kono te ni chansu wo... Kawa no nagare wa kyou mo hageshii keredo Kimi no te wa hanasanai Itsumo kono mune no naka no ai wo shinjiteiyou Yume ga kanau made... |-| Kanji= 何もかも上手く行かない もどかしさに 焦る気持ちを押さえて はがゆさと苛立たしさに 心乱れ 抱え込んだ膝小僧 悔しさをこらえて 涙に震えて 泣いた夜が明ける そう 確かに君の言う通りだよ 今なら引き返せるけれども つまらない意地を張り続けてる 歩き始めた以上 諦めない もう一度 この手にチャンスを… 全てこの胸の中にしまっておこう 夢が叶うまで… やるせない儚さに 身をゆだねるほど そんな危うい時代に あがいても手の届かない 岸を目指し 無我夢中で泳いだ 流れに逆らう 声も上げられない 行き止まりの場所で そう 愛が全てを助けるとは 思わない だけど君の微笑み 心を癒すその唇に 立ち上がる勇気を もらうのさ もう一度 この手にチャンスを… 川の流れは今日も激しいけれど 君の手は離さない いつも この胸の中の愛を信じていよう 夢が叶うまで… そう 愛が全てを助けるとは 思わない だけど君の微笑み 心を癒すその唇に 立ち上がる勇気を もらうのさ 確かに君の言う通りだよ 今なら引き返せるけれども つまらない意地を張り続けてる 歩き始めた以上 諦めない もう一度 この手にチャンスを… 川の流れは今日も激しいけれど 君の手は離さない いつも この胸の中の愛を信じていよう 夢が叶うまで… |-| English= Nothing is going the way it should I hastily subdue these feelings of impatience All this anxiety and nervousness is sending my heart into disorder Just a boy hugging his knees in the midst of it all Shivering and in tears, I repress all my regret I cried all night, but now it seems dawn is breaking... So, undoubtedly you're right Even though right now I may try to turn back And I keep on being stubborn about it, though I know it's monotonous I'll start walking again, this time even farther, and I won't give up If I could get just one more chance... I'll keep it all locked away in my heart Until my dreams come true... I surrendered myself to a dismal emptiness in the most critical of times No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't quite reach Aiming for the shore I had to swim for my life Withstanding the current, I can't even raise my voice It could have been the end right there, but... I don't think that love can save everything, but there's something about your smile that somehow healed my heart, and in your lips I found the strength to stand up again If only I could get just one more chance... The flow of the river is intense even today But I won't let go of your hand I'll believe in the love that's in my heart forever Until my dreams come true... I don't think that love can save everything, but there's something about your smile that somehow healed my heart, and in your lips I found the strength to stand up again Ima nara hikikaeseru keredomo Tsumaranai iji wo haritsuduketeru Arukihajimeta ijou akiramenai So, undoubtedly you're right Even though right now I may try to turn back And I keep on being stubborn about it, though I know it's monotonous I'll start walking again, this time even farther, and this time I won't give up If only I could get just one more chance... The flow of the river is intense even today But I won't let go of your hand I'll believe in the love that's in my heart forever Until my dreams come true... Videos Trivia *RIVER is the only song to not be used for the HD Remastered version of the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Anime. Category:Endings